I Rather Die Than Be Ignored
by MarshMallow4Ever
Summary: After a run-in with Kikyou, Kagome is avoiding InuYasha. Kagome won’t tell anyone why she’s ignoring the hanyou, and won’t say that she talked to Kikyou. But is Kikyou really the problem?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own him, I never did.

**Summary**: After a run-in with Kikyou, Kagome is avoiding InuYasha. Did he do something wrong? Kagome won't tell anyone why she's ignoring the hanyou, and won't say that she talked to Kikyou. But is Kikyou really the problem?

oooooooooo

**Chapter 1**: _Prologue _

oooooooooo

Kagome was against a tall tree. Her back ached from the hard bark. About 3 soul stealers tied her against the large plant. She had to admit it; she made a **huge** mistake.

She had _thought_ she saw InuYasha walk into the forest by Kaede's, but when she walked in far behind him she couldn't see anyone. She thought just walking around wouldn't hurt anyone, so she walked further into the forest hoping to find InuYasha.

"InuYasha!" She had yelled out. She heard a rustle in the bushes and turned around quickly. A squirrel hoped out in front of her, looked up to look at her, and then ran up a tree. She frowned, she was afraid, especially because the sun was setting. "InuYasha…" she had yelled, louder this time. Her heart started to beat faster. Kagome decided to give up, but as she turned around a pale face stared back at her.

Kikyou had stared at her for a while, and then suddenly shoved her against a tree. The young miko lost her breath as the hard bark dug into her back. Kikyou's soul stealers wrapped their selves around Kagome's waist.

"Kagome…right?" Kikyou asked, bringing Kagome back to reality. When Kikyou saw the young teenager nod, she began. "Since you are out here I think I should tell you…stay **away **from InuYasha,"

'Not _this_ again,' Kagome thought, every time she met with Kikyou, she always said something of this manner. "Listen Kikyou, I do not wish to hurt you-"

Kikyou nodded, "Yes, I'm sure. Even so, I want you to listen…if you **don't** stay away from InuYasha I _will_ be sure to **kill** him _and_ you," Kikyou's face scrunched up angrily, and she glared at the girl in front of her. "If you _dare_ tell InuYasha _why_ you are ignoring him, then I will kill your little kit,"

Kagome gasped at the thought of Shippou lying in front of her dead. She couldn't think of it, the thought made her sick. She didn't understand why Kikyou was acting like this, thinking that Kikyou would even say anything like this about InuYasha, was weird, and scary. "Kikyou…"

"No, I've had enough, leave InuYasha alone, **my **InuYasha doesn't want to come with me just yet, and I'll be damned if he chooses to be with you, so **stay away** from him!"

Kagome just stared at Kikyou, she couldn't disagree, but how was she going to ignore InuYasha? She was with him all the time! "Kikyou…I can't…"

"You **will** because remember, you're little Shippou…" Kikyou's soul stealers unwrapped from Kagome and followed Kikyou into the darkness ahead of Kagome.

The young miko was speechless. She though her and Kikyou were ok. Not friends, but certainly not enemies. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself. She felt like she was being watched, and she was probably right. The miko traced her steps back to Kaede's, hoping that she didn't run into the hanyou she was **dieing** to run into.

oooooooooooooooooooo

As Kikyou walked away from Kagome, she was grabbed violently by the wrist. _"You're lucky that you went through with this…" _the demon whispered. Kikyou's face twisted in an emotion she never showed…

** fear**.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Yep, sorry it's so short, but it's the prologue so what do you expect? Well I hope you like it so far. Love to all!**


	2. I'm Comming With You

**Disclaimer**: I don't own him, or them.

**Summary**: After a run-in with Kikyou, Kagome is avoiding InuYasha. Did he do something wrong? Kagome won't tell anyone why she's ignoring the hanyou, and won't say that she talked to Kikyou. But is Kikyou really the problem?

Last time: As Kikyou walked away from Kagome, she was grabbed violently by the wrist. _"You're lucky that you went through with this…" _the demon whispered. Kikyou's face twisted in an emotion she never showed…

**Fear**.

Oooooooooo

**Chapter 1**: _I'm Coming With You!_

Oooooooooo

The youkai laughed evilly, squeezing the miko's wrist with his hand. _"What's wrong miko? You like that girl?"_

Kikyou chuckled; her fear disappeared as quickly as it came. "I could care less about her," She felt the youkai's aura lessen, she wondered why. She avoided the demon's face, not wanting to let him see her.

"_Look at me _bitch_,"_ His calm tone caused the hair on the back of her neck to rise. She kept her head down but raised her dark eyes up to his face hesitantly. When she saw his appearance her head shot up. She jerked out of his grasp.

He looked _exactly_ like InuYasha.

"What…what _are_ you?" Kikyou saw the moon right above InuYasha's head. It revealed InuYasha's features. He had the same long silver hair as the original hanyou, and two dog-ears sat above his head. His eyes were a deep golden color, but hatred showed, not love or sadness. His fangs peeked out from under is top lip, and he wore a dark black haroi so that (obviously) he couldn't be seen at night.

"_Why…I'm your beloved InuYasha." _He smirked as Kikyou glared at him. He lifted his hand to her face, and stroked it.

Kikyou stood still and let the InuYasha imposter touch her. His voice was the same as InuYasha's, and she wondered why she didn't notice before. Could it be InuYasha? _'No,' _Kikyou silently replied. It wasn't InuYasha; he wouldn't have called her a bitch, or let her do that to Kagome, as much as she hated to admit it. Kikyou faked a small smile and lifted her hand to the youkai's wrist; as soon as she touched his skin he howled in pain and brought his hand back forcefully.

_"BITCH!" _He screamed, his voice no longer calm, nor quiet. He leaped backward and got on all fours.

"Why did you make me threaten Kagome?" Kikyou asked, now she was the one that was calm. She loved the idea of Kagome being away from InuYasha, but she would, or could never kill her **or** InuYasha…not even the fox that was always with Kagome.

_"Ha, because I've heard a lot about that miko, and if the rumors are true than that means that she can't go through with what you told her to do,"_ The demon's eyes grew to a bright green color. _"Which means that she will die, and when she dies I'll take the jewel from her"  
_  
"There's no point to this then? Just for _your_ desires?" Kikyou spat out every single word. She couldn't believe what the youkai was saying.

_"There **is** a point though; once she dies I'll give that jewel she has to Naraku,"_ The youkai started to circle around Kikyou. _"Then once he has the jewel complete, he'll use it for himself, and **he'll** be the most powerful demon on earth, then he can have the supremacy to kill InuYasha!" _

"What? Don't you see, he's using you!" Kikyou turned whenever 'InuYasha' would get out of her sight.

_"I don't care, as long as I see InuYasha dead…he…he killed my sister, Kaguya," _The demon stopped in his tracks, and started to walk toward Kikyou. _"Him **and **that retched girl!" _

"What do _I _have to do with this then?" she asked heatedly. She knew she attacked the dragon thatprotected the castle butshe never really killed the sorceress.

_"Because, she listens to **you** and she would never tell InuYasha that you threatened her,"_ The demon grabbed Kikyou by the arm and dragged her toward him. _"And if she **does** go through with this…you'll kill her in front of InuYasha's eyes,"_

"**Or** what?" she spat, her eyebrows narrowing.

_"Or **I'll** kill you, and every last fucking child living,"_

Kikyou looked at the ground. She couldn't let the children she knew die. Not to a man that looked like the guy she onceloved. "…fine…" and with that, the demon disappeared, leaving Kikyou to herself. With a heavy sigh, she started to walk away. Noticing that her soul stealers were at her side.

She never knew they left.

Oooooooooo

Kagome ran, **fast**. She didn't know how she was supposed to ignore the hanyou, especially when he would defiantly ask her what was wrong. She sighed heavily; she had to go through with what Kikyou told her to do. _'But for how long?' _Kagome scowled, and stopped when she spotted the old well she knew too well. _'I can't ignore him forever…that would be stupid…ok…so I need to make a vow, next time I see Kikyou, I'll ask her what the heck she meant,' _Kagome laughed bitterly. _'Yeah, and **then** I'll ask what size kimono she wears!'_ She knew she couldn't do that. Something made the wise miko act like that-she knew it.

Even so, she couldn't just walk up to Kikyou and ask what she meant by killing her.

Suddenly a brown ball of fur flew at her, forcing her to take a step back.

"Kagome!" it squeaked. Two bright brown eyes looked up at her excitedly.

"Shippou-chan!" Kagome said, wrapping her arms tightly around the little kit. She tried to match the kitsune's enthusiasm, but she failed drastically. She ought of known _someone_ would've caught her before she went back to her time.

"Why'd you leave, Kagome? We were all worried about you…did you find InuYasha?" Shippou crawled out of Kagome's hold and sat on her shoulder; he grabbed a strand of her hair and stared at it. He was trying to find a way to keep her with him, she knew. It was obvious by the way she looked she was planning to go back to her time.

"He didn't come back?" she asked, her voice lowered in volume. She turned her head a little so that she could see Shippou out of the corner of her eye. She was surprised that InuYasha hadn't found Kikyou at all. _'Or maybe he did…but he couldn't have. I would've known…wouldn't I? Kikyou would've said something…wouldn't she have? Or…he would've sensed me, after all…I did follow the exact trail he took…' _She shook the thought away and decided that she should start by not thinking about Kikyou and InuYasha…or InuYasha at all.

"Miroku said that he probably went after Kikyou, and that _you _probably went home…you aren't going home…_are_ you?" Shippou let go of the strand of hair he forgot he was holding allowing Kagome to look down at the ground.

_'Jeez…am I **that** obvious?' _She came to the conclusion that she was worse than Houjo-so naïve. "Shippou, do me a favor?" Kagome grabbed the kitsune from her shoulder and placed him on the ground, she kneeled in front of him.

Shippou's ears perked up, he would jump at the chance to do anything for his close-to-be-mother. "Sure!" He plopped down on his bottom and smiled at the young miko.

"I **am** going home, but only for a while…if anyone asks, don't say anything," She knew it was stupid, because InuYasha would come looking for her in her own time at some point. But that gave her a chance to think.

Shippou lowered his gaze to the ground, not happy that she was leaving. "Ok Kagome…but why…why can't you just stay?"

A vision of Shippou lying in front of her dead flashed through her mind. She fought back the nausea that crept up on her. "Because…I have…tests I need to do, but just don't say anything." She felt bad for lying to the child, but she had no other choice.

"Ok Kagome…" The kitsune repeated, he stood up and wrapped his tiny arms around Kagome's neck; he sniffled a bit and let go. Kagome smiled a little and kissed his cheek. When she stood, he blushed and puffed out his chest.

"You can count on **me** Kagome!" he said.

"I know I can Shippou," Kagome replied, forcing a laugh. She knew he was only trying to make her happy. He succeeded…a little. She lifted herself onto the well's ledge, remembering that her yellow bag was at Kaede's. She thanked herself for not bringing any school supplies with her. With that last thought, Kagome hopped into the well hearing Shippou yelling his goodbyes.

Oooooooooo

He stared up at the sky, watching the stars. His arms were tucked under his head, and his legs were bent so his knees were facing the sky. He was lying on a hill far out in 'InuYasha's Forest'. His ears twitched at every sudden bustle of the leaves in the wind.

_'Did Kagome follow me…thinking that I was looking for Kikyou?'_

He kept repeating the question in his head. Knowing that the answer-though he hated to admit-was probably yes. He **had** intended on finding the older miko, but when he got deeper into the forest, he ran in the direction opposite of the bitter scent.

_'Dumb bitch, she should know not to follow me…none of her business what I do anyway!' _His velvety ears drooped as he sat up, Tessaiga laid in front of him. _'But I like getting in _her_ business…who the hell cares! I do what _I_ want, and _she_ doesn't!' _He smirked and nodded his head.

"And if she **did** follow me, she must've turned around, that wench would've found me by now!" InuYasha grasped Tessaiga and ran toward Kaede's.

As he neared the hut he didn't smell Kagome's welcoming scent, but the smell of a sneaky kitsune. "You brat…"

"Inu-InuYasha!" the small fox squealed as a clawed hand grabbed his light brown tail.

"Where is she?" he growled, knowing that the kit wouldn't be out late at night for no apparent reason. _'She must've left…dumb wench!'_

"I don't know where Kikyou is!" Shippou tried to wiggle out of InuYasha's grasp, but only received a bonk on the head with the hanyou's free hand.

"You know I don't mean **her**," InuYasha growled low in his throat.

"Baka! Kagome isn't with you?" Shippou set an accusing glance at InuYasha, smiling inside about how good his acting was. Shippou was dropped heavily on the ground as InuYasha headed off toward the well. "Wa…wait! Where are you going?" Shippou pushed himself up and grabbed the leg of InuYasha's haroi.

"To Kagome's time," He mumbled kicking the kit off him.

"**NO**!" Shippou yelled, he ran past InuYasha and stood in front of him, his arms held out, as if InuYasha couldn't possibly pass.

The hanyou rolled his eyes and leaped over the runt, breaking out into a run. When he reached the well he saw Shippou, perched on the ledge of it. "How…how'd you make it here faster than-"

"You **can't** go to Kagome's time, I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone she was there!" As soon as the fox youkai said it he covered his mouth with his paws. Tears poked the back of his eyes.

'_Why the hell wouldn't she want anyone to know she went to her time? What the hell happened…?' _InuYasha sighed and patted the youkai's head. "Shippou…I'm sorry…really…ok I won't tell Kagome you told me her "secret," The kit's eyes brightened and he hopped onto InuYasha's shoulder.

"You…won't?" The kitsune looked hopeful, but his eyes dimmed when InuYasha hopped up onto the edge of the well.

"No, but I sure as _hell_ ain't staying here without knowing why she left," InuYasha hopped into the well as Shippou closed his eyes and tightened his hold on InuYasha's shoulder.

"I'm coming with-" As soon as Shippou spoke the words he felt a warm light hit him…but then the sensation left…and so did InuYasha. He didn't go anywhere. The kit hit the bottom of the well when InuYasha leapt in and mumbled the word he was going to say, "you…"

Oooooooooo

**Oh my god…sorry this chapter took so long to post. But thanks for all your comments! **

**Kasatka**- _Thank you…well I guess I really didn't update soon…did I? Lol, sorry, but I'm glad you like it so far! _

**Elena**-_ Lol, yes…though I don't really see Kikyou as evil, lol. _

**KitsuneMistressoftheYoukai-**_I don't necessarily like her…but I don't hate her…guess that tells you something eh?_

Wanda1994- _Yep, here you go! _

**Suicidal Baka911**- _Yes, this chapter is definitely longer than the other one. Please keep in mind though that the last chapter was a prologue, so it was meant to be very short. _

**Number of reviews last chapter: **5 (thank you!)


End file.
